Cole Dialoge
"Cole Dialoge" enthält eine Liste von Dialogen, die Cole mit den anderen Gefährten führt. Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra Pentaghast * Cole: "Kommandantin Clarel war nicht wie Ihr, Cassandra." * Cassandra: '''"Ich habe Clarel nie getroffen, aber ich betrachte das mal als Kompliment." * '''Cole: "Sie fiel, weil sie fiel. So brachte Erimond sie dazu, Leuten wehzutun. Er ließ es wie Tapferkeit erscheinen. Sie nannte es eine Entscheidung, doch das war eine Lüge. Sie hatte Angst. Ihr habt keine Angst. Ihr werdet nicht fallen." * Cassandra: "Danke, Cole. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Was ist mir Magister Erimond? Spürt Ihr einen verborgenen Schmerz in Ihm?" * Cole: "Nein. Erimond ist ein Arschloch." * Cassandra: (Lacht.) "Schön gesagt." _________ * Cassandra: "Wenn Ihr an unserer Seite kämpfen wollt, Cole, erwarte ich, dass Ihr gehorcht. Der Inquisitor glaubt, dass Ihr helfen wollt, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Unschuldige bedroht." * Cole: "Ja. Den Verletzten helfen, die Kleinen retten. Wenn ich ein Dämen werde, tötet mich." * Cassandra: "Darauf könnt Ihr euch verlassen." * Cole: "Gut." * Cassandra: "Ihr ... meint es ernst, was?" * Cole: "Ja. Ich hoffe, Ihr ebenfalls." _________ * Cole: "Ihr seid eine bessere Sucherin als Lambert. Euch liegen alle am Herzen." * Cassandra: "Ihr kanntet Lordsucher Lambert?" * Cole: "Ich habe Ihn getötet. Ihm war mehr daran gelegen, Magier aufzuhalten, als Leute zu beschützen." * Cassandra: "Ihr habt den Lordsucher getötet." * Cole: "Erbärmliche Magier. Erledigt Sie in Andorals Griff oder hungert sie aus. Mir ist beides recht. Ich muss ein Exempel statuieren. Siegreiche Sucher, die die Magier übernehmen. Muss die Göttliche stürzten, triumphal in den Augen des Erbauers." * Cassandra: "Ich ... bin nicht sicher, ob ich Euch glaube." * Cole: "Ihr glaubt, dass ich Ihn getötet habe." _________ * Cassandra: "Cole, habt Ihr irgendeinen Beweis für das, was Ihr Lordsucher Lambert unterstellt?" * Cole: "Ich war dort. Ich brauche keinen Beweis." * Cassandra: "Aber er hätte vor Gericht gestellt werden können. Es gibt Regeln ... " * Cole: "Er hat Regeln benutzt, um Leuten wehzutun. Er hat immer einen Weg gefunden, im Recht zu sein. Selbst, als er meine Freundin tötete." * Cassandra: "Ihr hattet eine Freundin?" * Cole: "Eine hübsche Templerin. Sie starb, als sie Rhys und mich beschützte, aber nun geht es Ihr besser." * Cassandra: "Ich ... will gar nicht wissen, was es bedeutet." _________ * Cole: "Euer onkel vermisst Euch, Cassandra." * Cassandra: "Habt Ihr das auch aus meinem Kopf?" * Cole: "Nein. Er hat Euch einen Brief geschrieben. Die Seite war voller Schmerz." * Cassandra: "Haltet Euch von meinen Gemächern fern. Wie oft muss ich Euch das denn noch sagen?" _________ * Cole: "Wohin wird der Weg der Inquisition führen?" * Cassandra: "Was meint Ihr damit?" * Cole: "Die Wächter wollten helfen, aber sattdessen taten sie Leuten weh. Falls die Inquisitoin aufhört, zu helfen, wohin sollen wir dann gehen, um die Leute vor uns zu schützen?" * Cassandra: "Die Wächter sind gefallen. Die Inquisition wird es ihnen nicht gleichtun." * Cole: "Das dachten die Wächter auch. Genau wie die Templer." * Cassandra:" Dann müssen wir eben wachsam sein." ''' '''_________ * Cassandra: "Ich habe über das, was Ihr über Lordsucher Lambert gesagt habt, nachgedacht, Cole. Wenn das wahr ist, hat er den Tod vielleicht verdient. Dennoch hättet nicht Ihr ihn töten müssen." * Cole: " Er hätte Leuten wehgetan." * Cassandra: "So einfach ist das nicht." * Cole: "Warum nicht? Er har dafür gesorgt, dass Templer anstelle von Magiern Monstren sehen, hat sie angetrieben, bis alles zusammenbrach." * Cassandra: "Wir dachten, Lambert wäre ermordet worden. Das hat die Rebellion verschlimmert. Viele Leute wurden deshalb getötet." * Cole: "Aber nicht von ihm." * Cassandra: (seufzt.) ________ * Cassandra: "Was ist los, Cole? Warum seht Ihr mich so komisch an?" * Cole: "Pastete mit Blaubeeren klebt an Euren Fingern. Ihr streckt Eure kleine Hand aus, als Anthony sein Stück teilt. Aber als Ihr zur Küche kommt, waren alle schon weg." * Cassandra: "Ah, ja. Sie sind köstlich, halten aber nicht lange." * Cole: "Ich könnte Euch eine besorgen. Die Köche sehen mich nicht." * Cassandra: "Ob sie Euch nun sehen oder nicht. Diebstahl bleibt Diebstahl." Varric Tethras * Cole: "Hören sie je auf mit Euch zu reden?" * Varric: "Benutzt Substantive, Kleiner. Wer hört je auf, mit mir zu reden?" * Cole: "Die Leute in Eurem Kopf. Sie sind nicht real, aber sie haben Stimmen und Gedanken, und manchmal seht Ihr durch ihre Augen." * Varric: "Wenn sie damit aufhören würden, hätte ich nicht mehr so viel zu schreiben." _________ * Cole: "Klopf, Klopf." * Varric: "Na schön, warum nicht? Wer ist da?" * Cole: "Drache." * Varric: "Drache ... wer?" * Cole: "Drachen mögen Wyvern überhaupt nicht." * Varric: "Tut mir leid, Kleiner, Ihr habt den Bogen noch immer nicht ganz raus. Aber es war schon besser!" _________ * Cole: "Klopf, Klopf." * Varric: "Na schön, ich beiß' an. Wer ist da?" * Cole: "Die Inquisition!" * Varric: "Die Inquisition...wer?" * Cole: "Na wir, Varric!" * Varric: "Hm, nein, der funktioniert auch nicht." Solas * Inquisitor: "Kein normales Tier kämpft wie diese Wölfe." * Solas: "Die Bresche hat sie wahnsinnig gemacht... oder ein Dämon hat womöglich die Kontrolle über das Rudel übernommen." * Cole: "Wisst Ihr viel über Wölfe?" * Solas: "Ich weiß, dass sie intelligente, zweckmäßig denkende Geschöpfe sind, die nur kleingeistige Narren für grausame Bestien halten." _________ * Solas: "Nein!" * Cole: "Aber Ihr mögt Dämonen." * Solas: "Ich genieße die Gesellschaft von Geistern, ja. Und genau das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich sie nicht missbrauche, indem ich sie binde." * Cole: "Es ist kein Missbrauch, wenn ich darum bitte." * Solas: "Das ist nicht immer wahr... Außerdem praktiziere ich keine Blutmagie, was diese gesamte Unterhaltung gegenstandslos macht." _________ * Cole: "'Ihr seid frei. Ihr seid so wunderschön.' Doch dann wandtet Ihr Euch ab. Warum?" * Solas: "Ich hatte keine Wahl." * Cole: "Sie ist unverhüllt, beschämt und sie versteht es nicht. Sie denkt, es liegt an ihr." * Solas: "Diesen Schmerz könnt Ihr nicht heilen, Cole. Bitte, lasst es gut sein." * Inquisitor: "Vielleicht bekommt Cole ja eine bessere Antwort als ich." * Cole: "Er leidet. Ein alter Schmerz von früher als alles mit einer Stimme sang. Ihr seid real, das heißt, dass alle real sein können. Das ändert alles, aber das darf es nicht. Sie schlafen, getarnt in einem Spiegel, versteckt, verletzt, wecken... Wo ist es hin?" * Solas: "Tut mir leid, Cole. Das ist kein Schmerz, den Ihr heilen könnt." _________ * Cole: "Sie können nur zum Erbauer zurück, wenn Sie real werden. Warum erlangen Sie so, wie Sie sind, keine Vergebung?" * Solas: "Die Leute sagen, Sie wären unfähig, zu lernen oder zu wachsen." * Cole: "Ja." * Solas: "Aber je mehr Kontakt ihr mit dieser Welt habt, desto mehr Fähigkeiten gewinnt Ihr." * Cole: "Warum sollten Sie den Erbauer Lügen strafen? Er ist schon weit weg." * Solas: "Es geht nicht um richtig oder falsch. Es geht um Aufmerksamkeit, wenn man denkt, man wurde vergessen." * Cole: "Und darum, den Ball zu rollen, damit er ins Loch fällt." _________ * Cole: "Sie will eine Kirche, doch es gibt ihr etwas völlig anderes." * Solas: "Sie brauchte keine Kirche. Sie musste sich an ihren Glauben erinnern." * Cole: "Aber es verbrachte auch Zeit mit ihr. Wollte fallen, fühlen." * Solas: "Sie werden immer von der Welt der Lebenden angezogen." * Cole: "Warum sprach es nur in eine Richtung?" * Solas: "Wir haben alle ein Gesicht, das wir zeigen, und eines, das wir verbergen möchten." _________ * Cole: "Sie gingen aus Liebe, doch dann verließ sie die Liebe. Mehr Schmerz, mehr Freude, als man ertragen kann, und doch empfangen sie es mit offenen Armen." * Solas. "Was hätten sie sonst tun sollen?" _________ * Solas: "Geht es Euch gut, Cole?" * Cole: "Wohlwollend blicke ich auf Wünsche. Reinlich, rein und ordentlich." * Solas: "Das freut mich." * Cole: "Kann ich Euch helfen? Ihr habt meinen Schmerz geheilt, doch der Eure ist alt in Euch und hallt durch den Schleier." * Solas: "Ich komme zurecht, Danke. Es gibt andere, die eurer Hilfe dringender bedürfen." * Cole: "Ja." _________ Nach Abschluss der Hauptstory: * Cole: "Er sagte nur....Es tut mir leid Cole, aber ich fürchte mit Eurer Gabe könntet Ihr den Weg sehen, den ich nun in alle Ewigkeit allein beschreiten muss. Dieses Schicksal ist allein das meine, ich würde es nicht mal einem Feind wünschen und noch weit weniger jemandem der mir einst am Herzen lag. Auch wenn Ihr mir aus Mitgefühl die Hand reicht, so muss ich nun doch darauf bestehen, dass Ihr vergesst. Ich bin..." Blackwall * Cole: "So viele Masken" * Blackwall: "Auf dem Ball? Das gehört zur orlaisianischen Kultur. Gewöhnt Euch daran." * Cole: "Nicht auf dem Ball. Hier." ________ * Blackwall: "Wisst Ihr, eigentlich seid ihr gar nicht so übel, Cole. Auch, wenn ich mich wohl nie an das gewöhnen werde, was aus Eurem Mund kommt." * Cole: "Es gab mal einen Mann, dem Bienen aus dem Mund kamen." * Blackwall: "Ein perfektes Beispiel." _________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Cole: "Ihr habt versucht, es in Ordnung zu bringen. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld." * Blackwall: "Was ist nicht meine Schuld?" * Cole: "Sie wollten Blackwall, nicht Rainier. Deshalb sind die anderen wütend." * Blackwall: "Ach, tatsächlich? Sie sind wütend? Und ich dachte schon, ich bilde mir all die finsteren Blicke nur ein. Und wollt Ihr mir jetzt, da Ihr es wisst, nicht vielleicht auch Vorwürfe machen?" * Cole: "Nein." * Blackwall: "Ihr, der Ihr die Hilflosen heilt...Ihr seid nicht wütend wegen dem, was ich verheimlicht habe?" * Cole: "Vor mir habt Ihr es nie verheimlicht. "Spottdrossel, Spottdrossel". Zu viele Stimmen in der Kutsche. Beim Erbauer, sie sind noch so jung. Wenn ich meine Männer zurückpfeife, wissen sie, dass alles eine Lüge war. Es ist kalt, ich bin gefangen, mein Herz hämmert wie Äxte an einer Kutschentür." * Blackwall: "Hört auf. Bitte." _________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Cole: "Spottdrossel, Spottdrossel, oben im Wipfel, sag uns, was du siehst, von deinem Gipfel. Siehst du die Wurzel, siehst du das Blatt?" * Blackwall: "Moment mal..." * Cole: "Siehst du auch die Toten, überall in der Stadt?" * Blackwall: "Woher kennt Ihr dieses Lied?" * Cole: "Es kam mir einfach in den Sinn. Alle sagen, alle würden es kennen. Die Kinder kannten es." _________ (nach der Aufdeckung von Blackwall's Geheimnis) * Blackwall: "Cole, wenn Ihr wusstet, was ich bin ... was ich getan habe ... warum habt Ihr es den anderen dann nicht erzählt?" * Cole: "Jeder verheimlicht tote Dinge. Jeder gibt etwas vor. Ihr wolltet es in Ordnung bringen." * Blackwall: "Ich bin ein Mörder." * Cole: "Aber Ihr wollt keiner sein. Ihr habt Euch ein neues Ich erschaffen. Ihr seid Blackwall. Ihr habt Rainier getötet." * Blackwall: "Ich wünschte, das wäre möglich." * Cole: "Ihr würdet Euch zwischen Rainier und die Kutsche stellen. Aber das könnt Ihr nicht. So funktioniert es nicht. Also tragt Ihr die Last der Toten, um Euch zu erinnern." * Blackwall: "Ja, ich schätze, das tue ich." Vivienne * Cole: "So viele Geister scharen sich zusammen, drücken gegen den Schleuer, rufen Euren Namen. 'Vivienne! Vivienne! Seht mich an!'" * Vivienne: "Das ist am Hof genauso, Schätzchen. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen, enttäuscht zu werden. Genau wie die Höflinge." Der Eiserne Bulle * Gatt: "Laut der Berichte des Eisernen Bullen seid Ihr ein Dämon. * Cole: "Ich versuche keiner zu sein. Manchmal ist das schwierig. Ich will viele Leute töten, aber... ich tu's nicht." * Gatt: "Weil der Inquisitor Euch gebunden hat?" * Cole: "Weil es nicht richtig ist!" * Gatt: "Bulle! Wie könnt Ihr nur mit einem Dämon zusammenarbeiten!?" * Bulle: "Er ist in Ordnung!" ________ * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Also Cole, Ihr seid ein Geist ... Dämon ... Dingens?" * Cole: '''"ja. Und Ihr seid Der Eiserne Bulle, der Angst vor Dämonen hat." * '''Der Eiserne Bulle: '"Ich mag sie nicht besonders, nein. Aber wir beide kommen gut miteinander aus, solange Ihr nicht irgend'ne verrückte Scheiße macht." * '''Cole: '"Hellwach, die Laken schweißnass, zu ängstlich, um die Tamassrans zu rufen. Schatten schaffen Schemen in der Dunkelheit. Wenn er in meinen Kopf kriecht, wie schneide ich ihn dann raus? Jucken, zittern, kalte Tränen auf meinen Wangen. 'Tama, ich hab Angst'." * '''Der Eiserne Bulle: '''"Ja, genau das meine ich mit verrückter Scheiße. Genau das." ________ * '''Cole: "Macht Ihr Euch nie Gedanken, Der Eiserne Bulle, dass ein Dämon links neben Euch stehen könnte, wo Ihr ihn nicht sehen könnt?" * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Tja, jetzt schon." ________ * Cole: "Vasaad war wütend. Er ging als Erster, weil er kämpfen wollte. Er übernahm die Spitze, dann durchbohrten die Spitzen ihn. Färbten seonen Hals rot." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Ich dachte gerade an ... wartet, seid Ihr schon wieder in meinem Hirn, Kleiner?" * Cole: "Wärt Ihr vorangegangen, hätte es einen anderen Kampf gegeben, einen anderen Moment, in dem er nicht auf Euch gehört hätte. Euch trifft keine Schuld." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Doch. Ich hatte das Kommando. Hätte einen Weg finden müssen, um ... Hey, das ist ziemlich gut. Das könnten wir verwenden!" * Cole: "Ihr könnt Schwermut verwenden?" * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Ben-Hassrath, Kleiner. Wir können alles verwenden." ________ (wenn man sich dagegen entschieden hat, die Sturmbullen zu retten) * Cole: "Blut, Metall auf Metall, aber unten Stille, niemand stieß in das Horn. "Dieser einäugige Bastard. Ich wusste, er würde uns verraten."" * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Oh, gut. Ihr macht wieder Euer Ding." * Cole: Sie starben im Kampf. In Eurem Geist hassen sie Euch. Aber Ihr irrt Euch. Das ist es nicht, was Krem dachte." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Wenn das so ist. Was hat er denn gedacht?" * Cole: "Auf Hörner ist Verlass." * Der Eiserne Bulle: '"Oh. ''(Seufzt.) Jaaa. * '''Cole: "Nein, das hat nichts gebracht. Ich habe an dem Knäuel gezogen und es zerrissen." * Der Eiserne Bulle: "Schon gut. Ich bin wohlauf." ________ Sera ... Dorian Pavus * Dorian: "Ihr habt keinen menschlichen Körper Cole... Seht Ihr tatsächlich so aus?" * Cole: "Ja." * Dorian: "Aber die wahre Gestalt eines Geistes ist immer monströs oder zumindest unnatürlich." * Cole: "Die Welt ergibt keinen Sinn für Geister. Sie ist zu real. Deshalb sehen sie falsch aus." * Dorian: "Und... so wollt Ihr aussehen?" * Cole: "Ich will helfen. Mein Aussehen spielt keine Rolle." ________ * Dorian: "Cole, Ihr habt Corypheus gesehen, als er Haven attackierte. Was habt Ihr in ihm...gelesen?" * Cole: "Furcht. Schwärze wie ein Becken voller Hass. So viel hat sich verändert, ich muss es aufhalten. Meinem Willen unterwerfen." * Dorian: "Ist er wirklich in die schwarze Stadt marschiert? Stimmt das?" * Cole: "Verrat. Verschwommen an den Rändern, wie ein verblasstes Gemälde. Zu lange her, so viel Verwirrung." * Dorian: "Ich...werte das als ein 'Vielleicht'." * Cole: "Da waren Leute, die mich töten wollten. Das macht es schwieriger." ________ * Cole: "Seht nur die Sterne an. Ihr Licht ist so weit weg. Und einige von ihnen sind bereits von uns gegangen." * Dorian: "Ich werde nicht mal so tun, als wüsste ich, wovon Ihr da redet." * Cole: "Es ist schon gut. Sie können Euch nicht weh tun." en:Cole/Dialogue Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Begleiter Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Dialoge Kategorie:Cole